Egoísta
by Princesa Camison
Summary: Nadie, absolutamente nadie en Konoha imaginaría que ellos estarían juntos, que se besaban cuando nadie los veía y que se tocaban con roces bien disimulados, y eso Sasuke lo usaba como ventaja, porque él podría estar a su lado o llevársela sin que nadie sospechara nada extraño. Y es que nadie dudaría de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia el Uzumaki. (Sasuhina) (Historia erótica)
1. Prólogo

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto.**

**Sí, ya sé que van a decir: que ando perdida, que soy una falsa y todo lo demás; pero bueno, estoy tratando de vivir sola, estoy montando mi negocio (porque de algo tengo que vivir), tuve problemas sentimentales–de los que aún no me recupero por completo–, voy a empezar la universidad y las cosas se habían complicado; pero ya estoy más relajada por suerte.**

**Como sé que muchos de ustedes deben estar locos por la actualización de ****_Cantarella – A Toxic Love-_**** (Yo y mi sutil forma de hacerme publicidad. Soy un genio) pues les tengo la grata noticia de que ya he actualizado, así que todo aquel que siga mi historia ya pueden correr ahí y dejarme sus comentarios preciosos que siempre amo y me dan fuerza para todo.**

**Sobre esta historia, pues debo decir que en realidad no la tenía planeada -salió de la mismísima nada- por lo que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo va a desarrollarse ni terminar, por lo tanto, lo más seguro es que me demore en actualizarla. De todas formas, dejen sus comentarios para saber que debería hacer con esta idea rebelde xD.**

**Dato Importante:****Esta historia comienza antes de los hechos de la película The Last. De hecho, no creo fusionarlas y tal vez en este fic The Last nunca pasará. Nos encontramos en el mundo ninja, o sea que no es un A/U (universo alterno)**

**Aviso: Rango M por contenido adulto no apto para menores de 18 años. Palabras soeces y sexo explícito. En otras palabras: esto es una historia erótica. **

**Sin nada más que agregar comencemos:**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

Si había algo en este mundo que Sasuke Uchiha nunca se esperaría era encontrarse en ese lugar, escondido de las miradas curiosas y los chismes. Ahí entre las sabanas, el sudor mezclándose, el vapor de la habitación y el roce de sus cuerpos, se encontraba junto a la recatada y tímida Hinata Hyuga que apenas podía hablar de la vergüenza y el placer que recorría su cuerpo.

Mirándola ahí bajo su cuerpo– desnuda, indefensa y dispuesta, llena de sudor, completamente extasiada y con la respiración agitada– le dieron muchas ganas de reír, incluso esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. ¡Es que era gracioso! ¿Quién se imaginaría tal escena?

¿Sasuke y Hinata?

¿El frío ex vengador junto a la dedicada heredera Hyuga?

¿Juntos?

¿Besándose en cada esquina oscura?

¿Miradas extrañas?

¿Roces disimulados?

¡Por favor! Quien oyera eso seguramente tacharía al informante de mentiroso enseguida. ¡Es que ni siquiera pegaban! Si le hubiesen dicho que terminaría así –adherido a su cuerpo, besando su cuello, rozando su piel con su única mano, oyéndola gemir su nombre– seguramente metía al pobre individuo en un genjutsu tan, pero tan fuerte que le freiría el cerebro en milisegundos. Y es que era sabido por todo el pueblo –hasta las hormigas debían cuchichear sobre eso– que la tímida Hinata moría por el rubio _dobe_ de su amigo.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo embestirle con más fuerza y velocidad de la necesaria, oyéndola gritar casi de dolor por el movimiento repentino.

Ella ahora era de él.

–Sa- ¡Ah! ...S-Sasu-suke–la pelinegra lo agarró de los hombros con fuerza encajando sus uñas en el proceso–¡E-esp-era! ¡Ah! –Pidió casi sin voz por las arremetidas que le proporcionaba–T-u Sharing- ¡Ah! –No la dejó terminar pues comenzó a morderle el cuello de aquella manera que él sabía que la arrebataba, comenzando a sentir así como se mojaba incluso más y su miembro entraba perfectamente en su interior resbalando por sus paredes vaginales.

Él lo sabía, había activado el Sharingan inconscientemente por la furia y con ello también su fuerza y sus arremetidas contra Hinata. Quería marcarla tanto por fuera como por dentro, quería dejarle bien en claro que le importaba un carajo de quien estuviese enamorada o de quien fuese su corazón.

Su cuerpo era suyo, y solamente suyo.

–¡Ah! ...Espe- ¡mmm! M-me ¡Agh! N-o agunt-o –Escucharla gritar solo daban más ganas de poseerla, de apretarla, de quererla fusionar con el mismo–¡No-o! ¡Por-fa-avor!

–¿No q-qué? –Preguntó con la voz entrecortada ¡Joder! Es que se sentía genial dentro de ella–¡Maldición, Hinata! –Gruñó extasiado al sentir las contracciones del orgasmo que ella había tenido apretando su miembro como si quisiese exprimirlo.

Aun así, no dejó de penetrarla, ni bajó su velocidad ni desactivó su Sharingan, haciéndola gritar más agudamente. Estaba tan, pero tan humedecida que podía sentir el exceso de sus fluidos resbalar por entre sus propias piernas he incluso salpicar con cada embestida, mojando así incluso sus testículos y sus sabanas. ¿Cómo es que se mojaba tanto?

Ah, cierto. Es que era él con quien se acostaba. Ya olvidaba que era un Uchiha.

–¡Sasuke! –Gritó ella retorciéndose bajo él en un intento de detener las explosiones que no dejaban de salir de su sexo, haciendo así que obtuviese otro orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo que el anterior.

–¡A-Agh! –Gruñó Sasuke ya sin poder resistirse a las retortijones de las paredes húmedas de Hinata y explotó toda su semilla en su interior, sintiendo como la llenaba de aquel espeso y caliente líquido que comenzaba a fusionarse con sus fluidos y salían desde su entrada incluso con él aún adentro.

Joder, se había venido en grande.

Se tumbó sobre Hinata sin salir de su interior sintiendo sus cuerpos pegajosos, y aunque estar sudado le desagradaba, esto no se sentía así. Era más bien cómodo. Sintió como ella lo abrazaba por sobre los hombros enredando sus dedos en su espeso cabello haciéndole mimos mientras trataba de normalizar su agitada respiración –Así como la de él mismo– y dejar de temblar.

Una vez normalizó más menos su jadeo se tumbó al lado de la pelinegra para no ahogarla con su cuerpo y se colocó su único brazo completo en el rostro mientras cerraba los ojos para tranquilizar las aceleradas pulsaciones de su corazón.

Sintió un pequeño chillar en la cama y como se alivianaba en la parte donde Hinata estaba acostada. Quitó su brazo de su rostro para observarla. Ella estaba sentada en la cama envuelta en la sábana blanca que no lograba cubrir la perfecta y esbelta espalda de la morocha. Vio como estiraba uno solo de sus brazos–el otro agarraba las sabanas con timidez–para recoger sus ropas que estaban esparcidas por el lugar.

Él también se sentó en la cama cuando vio que ella se colocaba sus pantis, el ajustador y la camisa de resaque–¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó secamente.

Ella volteó confundida por la pregunta–A casa, ¿n-no?

–Quédate hoy–La agarró de la muñeca y la observó a los ojos tan fijamente que ella se ruborizó.

–Pero, mi padre se preo-ocupara si no aparezco y- –Apretó un poco más su agarre sin disminuir la fuerza de su mirada haciendo que ella suspirase con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se recostó a su lado mirándolo de frente tapándose con la sabana y espero a que él hiciese lo mismo, cosa que no demoró mucho. Con su único brazo la atrajo hacia él y la acurrucó en su pecho ganando que Hinata lo abrazase. Casi al instante esta se quedó dormida.

El la observó gracias a la tenue luz de la media luna que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto. Realmente le era chistoso la situación. ¿Quién siquiera lo pensaría? Hace ya un año que venían con esto, y hace solo unos pocos meses que logró por fin–después de tantos juegos–hacerla completamente suya. Y había valido la pena.

Entonces, antes de caer en el sueño, recordó aquel primer día que se vieron y que entablaron– por primera vez en tantos años– una conversación. Todo comenzó un caluroso día de verano…

**.**

**.**

**¡Dioses! ¡Mátenme que he pecado! ¡Electrocútame que me lo merezco!**

**Amigos míos, este es mi primer fic erótico. ¡Estoy súper nerviosa! Creo que ni siquiera lo hice bien. Me siento como una niña que se expone por primera vez al mundo expensa de la crítica de la gente. **

**Realmente tenía muchas ganas de subir este tipo de fic; pero como soy una inexperta en este tipo de lectura pues tuve que investigar sobre ello leyendo otras historias eróticas como ****Esclava Sexual****–un suculento Lemmon Sasuhina– ****de DarkAmy-chan**** (de hecho, casi todas las que leí fueron de ella) e incluso fui más allá y leí de otros animes como Fairy Tail y ahí se encuentra ****Hangover**** (un fanfic GrayLu) ****de Katia-Ekaterina ****en Wattpad.**

**Coloco estas dos autoras por ser las que más captaron mi atención, pero hubo muchos otros.**

**Y antes de que empecéis, voy a recalcar que me gusta mucho la pareja de Natsu y Lucy, pero eso no me impide leer otras historias con distintas parejas ya que prefiero fijarme en el contenido y no agarrarme de una sola cosa. **

**"****Entonces ¿Por qué solo escribes Sasuhina?"**

**Señores hace años intenté hacer un Sasusaku y no salió nada bien, pero aun así debería intentarlo nuevamente. Escribo Sasuhina pues es mi pareja favorita y con la que mejor me siento a gusto, es más fácil de escribir para mí. **

**Quise escribir este tipo de historias para así poder ampliar mi visión en este mundo de la escritura y no aferrarme solo al Romance cliché, a la aventura y el drama. De hecho, pienso subir dentro de poco –seguramente un año– un fanfic que pienso nombrar ****Konoha está Maldita**** o algo por el estilo. Un fanfic de terror-suspenso que contará distintos hechos paranormales y asesinatos ocurridos en la pequeña aldea de Konoha.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar su hermoso comentario si fue así y por favor decirme si hice algo mal y denme consejos (¡Estoy súper nerviosa! ¡En serio!) para mejorar. **

**¡Los amo!**

**PD: Muchas gracias a todos/as esos escritores que me inspiraron y sirvieron como fuente de aprendizaje. Espero mejorar y ser tan grande como ustedes en algún momento de mi vida. **

**DarkAmy-chan: Esclava Sexual (Sasuhina)**

**Katia-Ekaterina: Hangover (GrayLu)**

**Sasha545: Broken Innocence (Sasuhina)**

**Agridulce Luna: Deseo Inesperado (Minahina)**

**Whatsnalu: ¿Quieres experimentarlo? (NaLu)**

**Safamantica: Mi hermano menor es un demonio (Sasuhina)**

**Mabel _san: Una Ardiente Aventura (NaLu)**

**.**

**Entre otros.**


	2. AVISO! NO SE ASUSTEN

**AVISO**

¡Buenas a todos!

Lamento decirles que esto no es un capítulo, pero hay una buena razón para este aviso.

Acabo de crear una cuenta en instagram llamada @princesacamison donde subiré avances de las historias ya publicadas e ideas de futuros proyectos.

Por su puesto, he creado esta cienta para poder estar mas cercana a ustedes y así puedan darme su opinion y consejos con respecto a las historias o a los nuevos proyectos de una forma más abierta.

Bueno, eso era todo.

¡Cuidense mucho, quédense en casa y usen desinfectante que es muy efectivo!


	3. Capítulo I

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Kishimoto.**

**¡Oh Dioses! Ya estoy de vuelta, y sigo sin creerme lo que he visto.****Todos ustedes son unos pillines pervertidos *-* tanto como yo –todo gracias a esos fic eróticos–, y como son tan pervertidos como yo, pues les traje la actualización. ¡Dioses, que me pierdo en el inframundo! ¡Que me quemoooooo!**

**Ah, pero no me saquen. Déjenme aquí, ardiendo en las llamas de la lujuria.**

**Señores y señoras, no saben cuánto se los agradezco. Todos esos hermosos y constructivos comentarios hicieron que la inspiración subiera y –obviamente– mi lado pervertido se ha apoderado de mí, tanto que seguí buscando historias eróticas para mejorar incluso más (y para disfrute personal, no lo niego). Así que influenciada por el demonio de la lujuria, me he puesto a escribir como loca.**

**He escrito, borrado, editado, leído, releído, borrado otra vez y escrito nuevamente este capítulo con tal de que se viera lo más aceptable posible. Gracias a ustedes me siento mucho más confiada y decidida a mejorar en mi escritura.**

**Aun así, los nervios me aplastan, porque aquello era solo el prólogo de una historia que deseo alargar bastante. El prólogo era demasiado corto y aunque estaba nerviosa por el resultado final y las críticas de ustedes mis lectores; señores, no saben cómo estoy ahora que es el primer capítulo y por ende un poco más largo. Pero como dije anteriormente, estoy más tranquila, y me he preparado lo suficiente para– por lo menos– complacerlos en lo mínimo. (Espero lograrlo)**

**Quiero recordarles que, a pesar de ser una historia erótica, esta se desarrollará lento y con calma; por tanto, pido paciencia. Para placer de ustedes, los jueguitos sexuales comenzarán a partir del cap. 2 (es como lo tengo planeado).**

**Pero bueno, dejemos las habladurías para otro momento y déjenme responderles los comentarios para comenzar la historia.**

**Respuesta de Comentarios:**

**_Esther82_: Bueno, creo que esto ha sido lo más temprano que he actualizado un fic en mi vida. Espero no te hayas arrepentido y sigas leyendo. Agradezco mucho el que tomes un poco de tu tiempo para dejar un bello comentario.**

**_Anna_: Curiosita la niña ¿eh? buajaja (yo también)**

**_La bella nunez_: ¡Oh dioses! Me alegra leer eso, me has levantado el ánimo. Como puedes ver he actualizado lo más rápido posible –o lo que la universidad me permite–. Sí, a mí también me encantan ese tipo de historias y por lo mismo esta es una de ellas. Esa adrenalina de que pueden descubrirlos en cualquier momento es realmente excitante. Espero sigas leyendo y gracias por tu gran comentario.**

**_Akime Maxwell_: ¿Tú también eres novata? Bienvenida al club.**

**_Inufrausto_: ¡Gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

**_A r e k u s a_: ¿De verdad? Yo lo leo y lo vuelvo a releer y me parece bastante normalito en comparación a otros, pero bueno, yo estoy aquí para eso mismo: mejorar en este aspecto. Realmente agradezco tu comentario. Pues sí, tienes razón, aquí se empieza a narrar como inició esta enredada historia. La verdad, yo también pensaba ponerlos en sus cosas desde un principio, pero después (leyendo otras buenas historias) vi que eso no tendría sentido y que todo tiene que desencadenarse poco a poco. Espero que te guste también este capítulo.**

**_Restia32_: Uff…eso no va a ser nada para lo que tengo planeado en próximos capítulos. Prepara una servilleta para tu hemorragia nasal.**

**_Francis_: ¡Gracias! Te lo agradezco mucho. Pues, aunque no lo creas, lo es y estoy súper entusiasmada y nerviosa con él. Emm…*sonrojada* ¿gracias? Aunque aún me falta mucho para ser como ellas.**

**_Uchiha_: ¡Oh dios! ¡Gracias! Espero que la intriga siga porque ya está aquí el próximo capítulo. (Somos unas pervertidas)**

**_Guest (¿?)_: Tu Nick por alguna razón no me sale :( Si esto fuera un one-shot, sí, sacaría a Naruto de los tags; pero como él es un personaje importante en mi fic ya que él será el detonante que llevara a la historia a su desarrollo, pues debo de incluirlo. Y no solo eso, sino que será gracias a sus acciones y demás que ambos personajes protagonistas en el fic se acerquen. Yo también pensé bajarle la categoría (tal vez lo haga de aquí en unos cuantos capítulos) pero primero quiero ver cómo se desarrolla todo porque, como ya había aclarado en el prólogo, esta historia salió de la nada y pues no tengo ni idea de que sucederá en un futuro. ¡Gracias! Creo que la necesitaré.**

**_Alexa Roman:_ ¡Gracias! Aquí está la conti.**

**_Sdlsjj_: ¡Gracias! ¡Oh dios! ¿También la leíste? Esta suculento, maldición. Ojalá la mía llegue a ser tan buena como esa. Espero leas este capítulo también.**

**_DAngel7_: I loved your comment. Actually, I did not want to lengthen the erotic scene too much, since as the prologue is, I found it a little tedious of sex from the beginning, so I chose to relate only final part of the act; but do not worry, that the next erotic chapters will be very well detailed. I hope you continue commenting. Thanks for reading me!**

**_Guest2 (¿?): _Y de nuevo un Nick que no me sale XD. ¡Me alegra escuchar mucho eso! También espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**_Meimoon21_: ¿En serio? Creo que me queda un largo camino por recorrer. ¿El lemon eh? Y eso que decidí no especificar mucho porque era el prólogo. Deja que avancen los capítulos para que veas todo lo que he aprendido leyendo XD vergasos van a caer después.**

**_Dagorfly_: ¡Aquí está la continuación presentándose al día!****_Yna-Senpai_: ¡Pues ya no esperes más que aquí está!**

**_Hinatalphard_: Me alegra mucho saber que sea de tu agrado. No te preocupes que todo se contará con lujo de detalles.**

**_HinnaHyugg07_: ¡Ya está el próximo!**

**_Ambarinski_: ¡Gracias por leer! No te preocupes, en este capítulo y el segundo se mostraran todas las cosas a detalle. Espero sigas leyendo.**

**_Feambrosio1_: Here is the continuation. Thank you for reading and commenting.**

**_Lauriuxbau_: ¡Muchas gracias! Como puedes ver, he decidido continuarlo. Espero sigas leyendo.**

**_UchihaHyugaAmit_: Tranquila, aquí está la continuación y sí, te aseguro que tendrá muchos capítulos. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**_Cherrymarce_: ¡Gracias por leer! Me agrada mucho tu comentario. Como prometí, aquí está la continuación. Espero continúes leyendo.**

**_Guest?:_ Yes, it is true that Naruto ignored him, and I really did not see the grace tan Naruto fell in love with Hinata in such a quick and meaningless way. For me, Sasuke's best option would be stay with Naruto XD. I hope you continue reading and thank you very much for commenting.**

**_Hina-chan21_: Te agradezco mucho que hayas leído y comentado. Sinceramente, creo que pudo haber quedado mejor, pero bueno, estoy aquí para mejorar. Es bueno saber que hay alguien que entiende mi situación. Es realmente difícil tener que enfrentarse a todo esto sola con 19 años; pero soy fuerte, así que lo superaré cueste lo que cueste. Espero sigas leyendo.**

**Y bueno señores, ahora sí, pasemos a la historia:**

**Dato Importante: Esta historia comienza antes de los hechos de la película The Last. De hecho, no creo fusionarlas y tal vez en este fic The Last nunca se llevará acabo.**

**Aviso: Rango M por contenido adulto no apto para menores de 18 años. Palabras soeces y sexo explícito. En otras palabras: esto es una historia erótica. (También es larga señores, así que aguántense los deseos)****.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**_Todo comenzó un caluroso día de verano…_**

**.**

El fuerte y horripilante ruido proveniente de algún lugar no lo dejaba descansar tranquilo. Era tal la magnitud de este que pensó que estaban construyendo justamente a su lado y alguna de las maquinarias era el causante de tal tortuoso sonido. Dio una vuelta, después otra, y otras tres más le precedieron hasta que no pudo más y agarró la almohada y se la colocó bien fuerte en su rostro con tal de amortiguar el ruido a su alrededor y poder volver a dormir… ¿una almohada?

Sin pensarlo mucho, arrojó el blando objeto hacia la pared del frente y se incorporó de golpe en la cama dispuesto a activar su línea sucesoria y acabar con aquel que le había tendido tal trampa; pero en vez de lograr su cometido obtuvo un mareo escandaloso y un dolor de cabeza tan intenso que lo hicieron volver a caer a la cama sin fuerza y desorientado.

–¡Puta mierda! –Se cubrió los ojos y vociferó maldiciones un buen rato a causa del dolor tan fuerte en su cerebro, como si lo estuviesen triturando.

¿Qué carajo pasaba aquí?

Trató de abrir sus ojos –por lo menos enfocar a su alrededor–, intentar reconocer su ubicación y actuar de acuerdo al panorama. Apenas logró abrir los parpados la luz de día acribilló sus ojos como balas y tuvo que volver a cerrarlos. _¿Qué clase de jutsu es este?_ Pensó. Volvió a luchar contra el dolor y volvió a descubrir sus ojos tratando de mantenerlos más tiempo abiertos.

Se encontraba en una habitación –pequeña cabe decir– y la luz que tanto le afectaba la mirada provenía de la ventana a su izquierda. Estaba a punto de levantarse y acabar con aquel estúpido que creía que podía encerrarlo de este modo cuando divisó en la mesita de noche que tenía a su derecha un portarretratos donde había plasmado 3 niños y un adulto: él, Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi.

Una vez los identificó se dejó caer a la cama y suspiró mientras relajaba los músculos. Comenzó a restregarse la cara en un intento de espabilarse. Había olvidado que ya no estaba de viaje, que se encontraba en su aldea natal y que ya podía dormir tranquilo en una cama sin tener que estar alerta a cualquier ruido o movimiento; pero bueno, él no podía controlarlo. Su organismo se había adaptado a la vida del viajero.

Había retornado ayer en la tarde –después de año y medio– tras recibir en una invocación el mensaje de su ex maestro y actual Hokage en que le daban el permiso de regreso. No se apresuró a pesar de haber recibido el recado anteayer, pues tenía sus dudas. Le era extraño volver a la aldea cuando había pasado la gran parte de su adolescencia y ahora adultez constantemente en viajes y cuevas; pero debía admitir que extrañaba el frescor y la seguridad de Konoha, sentarse en la colina de los kages y mirar la aldea desde arriba, y sus explosivos compañeros…

Porque sí, Sasuke Uchiha los extrañaba.

Ellos eran parte de él. Lo reconocía y no le daba vergüenza ninguna decirlo si le preguntasen. Ellos eran lo más preciado que tenía y los protegería a ambos por igual.

Pero también admitía que a veces le entraban ganas de matarlos.

A penas puso un pie dentro de las murallas que cercaban la aldea los dos aparecieron de la nada –pues no le había avisado a nadie de su regreso– y se le abalanzaron arriba. ¿Acaso reconocían tan bien su chakra que de solo acercarse podían saber que era él? La verdad no era para sorprenderse, él también los reconocería en cualquier lugar por su chakra. Estuvo a punto de abrazarlos –o algo parecido, pues solo contaba con un brazo completo– como hacían ellos con él; pero ¡oh, sorpresa! No venían solos. Todos los demás equipos de su generación, maestros y hasta el equipo de Konohamaru venían corriendo en su dirección para abrazarlo –o ahogarlo, ahora dudaba de sus verdaderas intenciones–.

Recordaba que todos se le habían tirado encima y tanto fue el peso que no le quedó de otra que tirarse en el suelo con todos encima –Definitivamente trataron de ahogarlo–. Cuando por fin había logrado separarse del resto se dirigió a donde Kakashi –nunca se adaptaría llamarlo "Hokage-sama"– para hacerle saber de su regreso.

Hablaron de todo un poco y comunicó con lujo de detalles todo lo que había hecho y averiguado, incluso unos antiguos escritos del clan Otsuki. Una vez terminaron de hablar el Hokage le notificó que su apartamento estaba inhabitable y, por tanto, hasta que encontraran un lugar para él, tendría que quedarse junto a Naruto –esto fue decidido por el ultimo sin consultárselo–.

Y ahí era donde se encontraba: en el pequeño y desordenado apartamento de Naruto. Se destapó el rostro cuando el dolor disminuyó un poco y trató de buscar el origen del ostentoso ruido que aún lo molestaba. Volteó el rostro a la derecha, justamente al suelo, y ahí encontró a Naruto en una posición extraña. Se había caído de la cama y roncaba tan fuerte que le rompería los tímpanos a cualquiera.

_Así que el ruido eras tú_, pensó y tras esto cogió otra de las almohadas y se la tiró al rubio en la cara amortiguando los ronquidos. ¡Por Madara! ¡Como roncaba este imbécil! ¡Parecía una máquina de transportación de carga!

Ya sin poder dormir se reincorporó lento –pues no quería otro mareo que le imposibilitara–; pero a pesar de ello el dolor de cabeza seguía ahí martillándole el cerebro. Se apoyó en la pared más cercana y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Sin encender la luz llegó al lavamanos y se hecho agua en la cara para espabilarse y se quedó mirando su propio rostro reflejado en el espejo.

Después de hablar con el Hokage y acordar donde se quedaría –sin su consentimiento–, sus amigos y los demás se empeñaron en hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida de la cual no recordaba casi nada. Se despojó de sus ropas y se adentró en la pequeña ducha dejando que el agua fría –se había adaptado a esta temperatura de tal modo que no soportaba el agua caliente– recorriese su cuerpo y le ayudase a combatir el crudo dolor de cabeza que tenía. Mientras se enjabonaba comenzó a buscar en sus memorias el momento en el que había bebido –pues no era partidario de la bebida alcohólica– y llegado a su actual situación.

Si no mal recordaba eran las 7 y algo más cuando salieron él y Naruto de la oficina del Hokage…

**.****Ayer. 7:36pm. Verano.****.**

–… ¡Y nos vamos a divertir mucho! ¡Dattebayo! –La alegría de Naruto se desbordaba por cada uno de sus poros y los ojos le brillaban. –Vamos a ver muchas películas, jugaremos cartas, nos contaremos secretos y nos acostaremos tarde.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa guasona–¿Te estás oyendo? Hablas igual que una chica.

–¿Y por qué, según tú, lo que he dicho solo lo hacen las chicas? ¿Por qué no pueden hacerlo los chicos? –le preguntó Naruto observándolo con los ojos achinados. Aún no entendía la manía de él al hacer eso. ¿Cómo lograba ver el camino? ¿Era miope?

–Porque eso a ustedes no les pega. –La voz de Sakura hizo que observaran al frente–Ver películas hasta la madrugada y contarse chismes es de chicas, Naruto. –La peli rosa colocó sus manos en su cadera y miró al nombrado con las cejas fruncidas.

–Los chicos son más de: "vamos al bar", "veamos una porno"–La palabra de la Yamanaka se sumó a la conversación. Venía llegando junto a Sai de la mano y tras ellos todos los que conformaron alguna vez "los nueve novatos".

Se sorprendió mucho al saber que existía alguien en el planeta tierra capaz de soportar a la rubia cabezota hasta el punto de querer casarse con ella: Sai era todo un loco a su parecer, y a la vez muy valiente. Ningún hombre hubiese dado ese gran paso con la rubia extrovertida, chismosa y creyente. Reconocía su valor, y, por lo tanto, de ahora en adelante, Sai se había convertido en una de las personas que más respetaba.

_Tu puedes, Sai. _Le apoyó mentalmente.

–¿Y por qué no podemos ver películas ni contarnos secretos? ¿Qué tiene que ver que seamos hombres? No entiendo. –Naruto se cruzó de brazos molesto.

–Naruto, que eso es muy rosa–Intervino Kiba, alias "el chico perro" con una mueca y los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

–Lo que Kiba quiso decir es: «Naruto, según el estereotipo del mundo, los hombres no deben de estar viendo películas ni contándose secretos. Los hombres van al bar y beben hasta desfallecer, se pasan el día entero hablando de tetas y culos.»–La explicación de Shino solo dejó a Naruto con la boca abierta y más confundido que nunca.

–¿Y por qué tenemos que estar hablando de culos y tetas todo el tiempo? –Volvió a preguntar–¿Tú piensas en culos y tetas todo el tiempo, teme? –La pregunta casi lo hace querer lanzarlo bien lejos de Konoha; pero decidió controlarse y lo miró diciendo: "¿Es enserio?"–¡Ven! Sasuke-teme no piensa en esas cosas todo el tiempo. ¡Ustedes son una bola de pervertidos!

–Y lo dice el que tiene un Jutsu erótico. –La voz de Shikamaru, cansada como siempre, se sumó a la conversación.

–¡Oye! ¡Es un gran Justu! –Defendió Naruto.

–Creo saber que sucede con Naruto. –Sai interrumpió el ambiente y todos voltearon a verlo– Naruto casi no tuvo tiempo para experimentar con su cuerpo y, por tanto, ahora pone en duda su orientación sexual. Deberíamos ser amables, comprenderlo y no discriminarlo por ello.

Apenas terminó el discurso no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y mirar a su mejor amigo con burla al igual que los demás que ya se reían de él –sobre todo Kiba que se había tirado hasta en el suelo de la risa. Hasta Shino ocultó su rostro en su larga gabardina para disimular–. ¿Cómo diantres este hombre amante de los libros y la tinta puede tener las mejores respuestas? Nunca lo sabremos.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Repite eso, Sai! –Naruto estaba que echaba humo hasta por las orejas.

–No te preocupes, Naruto. Creo haber visto un libro en el mercado que hablaban sobre ello. Lo compraré y-

–¡Que no!

–Eso explica por qué besaste a Sasuke en la Academia–Soltó Kiba con guasa.

–¡Me empujaron!

–N-Naruto-kun, yo…yo lo aceptaré, a-así que, ¡no esté triste! –La Hyuga se sumó a la burla con las mejillas rojas. Fue una sorpresa verla hacer una broma, pues la tenía en el estándar de chica tímida anti-social. Al parecer se había equivocado.

–¡Hasta Hinata-chan!

Él siguió mirando a la heredera Hyuga de reojo. Llevaba una blusa con cuello de tortuga de color morado claro que se cernía a su pecho, un pequeño y algo holgado short negro, medias altas del mismo color y botas ninjas. Por la vestimenta con la que se encontraba, sumando la de sus compañeros, el equipo ocho debe haber regresado de una misión media hora antes de que él arribara a Konoha.

_¿Ella realmente se veía así?_ Se preguntó. Era la primera vez que veía a la heredera Hyuga en esta faceta más…descubierta. Y no es que realmente anduviera enseñado mucho, de hecho, no se veía nada interesante –exceptuando los atributos delanteros de la joven–, pero al menos mostraba un poco más su figura, y daba una idea vaga de como pudiera ser su cuerpo sin todos esos trapos. De hecho, para él esa vestimenta seguía cubriendo demasiado; tal vez se deba a que todas las mujeres que conocía mostraban más su piel.

Era algo nuevo para él.

Después de todo, él estaba adaptado a ver a la Hyuga siempre cubierta y escondida en holgados abrigos, con la mirada gacha no dejando ver casi nunca su rostro. Y que ahora le diera esta visión…

**_¿No te dan ganas de someterla?_**

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza incluso antes de que llegaran a formularse. Apartó la vista de la figura de la heredera y se concentró en sus amigos mientras apretaba ligeramente la mandíbula. Una de las razones por la que decidió ir a aquel largo viaje de rendición se debía a su propio bien estar mental, para poder tratar su demencia lejos de las personas. Sí, él había estado a punto de entrar en la locura después de la muerte de su hermano, estaba ahí en el medio, mitad cuerdo mitad demente; aunque él sabía que estaba más del lado de la locura. El viaje le ayudó a su autocontrol y aprendió a suprimir esos pensamientos, casi eliminarlos. Volvió a mirar a la Hyuga, esta vez viéndola como una amenaza a su persona. Comprendía que llevaba tiempo sin tener a una mujer, y que tal vez eso le estuviera pasando factura; lo que no comprendía era porqué él había reaccionado de esa forma. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró a Sakura, que definitivamente iba más destapada que Hinata, y aun así no sintió nada.

¿Será porque es algo nuevo?

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello; después de todo, ella y él no tenían nada en común y si por azares del destino tuviesen algo solo traería problemas, ya que siendo la primogénita de Hiashi sería un verdadero escándalo.

Así pasaron un buen rato hasta que Naruto por poco se pone a llorar y tuvieron que decirle que todo era una broma, que no lo cogiera tan a pecho, etc. En algún punto de la conversación determinaron –nuevamente sin su consentimiento– que deberían hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para él en el BBQ. Por lo que –arrastrado por sus dos compañeros y con la excusa que sería una doble fiesta pues Ino se empecinó en que también fuese su fiesta de compromiso– llegaron a la BBQ y la dueña, simpática como siempre, les reservó una habitación extra grande para todos los presentes.

**.****Actualidad. 10:23am. Verano.****.**

Se la pasaron comiendo –lo que podían, pues Choiji no daba tregua– y hablando, poniéndose al día y bromeando sobre "los pensamientos rosas de Naruto"–Así le había nombrado Kiba–. En fin, nada que valiera mucho recordar –excepto la cara de Naruto cada vez que le decían marica–. En algún momento de la velada habían comenzado a jugar "yo nunca…" –un juego bastante cutre cabe mencionar– donde debías tomar un vasito de sake si habías hecho "tal cosa". Definitivamente cutre.

Según recordaba no había bebido casi nada hasta que le tocó a Sai ser el anfitrión de los comentarios. ¡Ese maldito hombre tinta sabía dónde meter la espina! A partir de ese momento bebió vaso por vaso como castigo. Cuando lo viera lo mataría, ¡seguro que sí!

Recordaba poco después de eso: Las risas de muchos, los llantos de Shino y sus insectos flotando por doquier por el efecto de la bebida, Ten-ten vigilando que Lee no tomase ni por equivocación, Naruto quejándose de los golpes que le proporcionaba Sakura. Lo típico. Trató de recordar algo más, pero solo venían borrones y cosas confusas a su mente, lo que le aumentaba el dolor de cabeza. Salió del baño ya completamente seco y vestido. Por suerte, el dolor era un poco más soportable.

Pasó por delante la habitación de Naruto y encontró que se había quitado la almohada de la cara y ahora la abrazaba con fuerza mientras susurraba "ramen, mi querido ramen". Decidió dejarlo dormir, pues de lo poco que recordaba era que el rubio había bebido demasiado, tal vez más que él. Se dirigió a la salida y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su compañera de equipo con la mano extendida hacia la puerta y los ojos abiertos del asombro.

Ver a la Haruno le trajo varios recuerdos de golpe, tantos que le hicieron fruncir el ceño del dolor.

Shino completamente derrotado por la influencia del alcohol, Hinata y Kiba tratando de ayudarlo. Lee descontrolado por haber tomado sake sin querer, Shikamaru y Chouji tratando de detenerlo. Sai había hecho algún tipo de comentario con la palabra gordo y ahora era Chouji el salido de control. Ino y Tenten pidiendo disculpas a la dueña del local, Ver pasar a Hinata corriendo hacia algun lugar, y Sakura y Naruto besándose en una esquina.

– ¡Sasuke-kun, buenos días!–Le saludó con una gran sonrisa y la voz un poco alta. – Vine a…

–Sakura– Le interrumpió y cerró la puerta tras de sí quedando justo al lado de la Haruno en el pasillo–, Naruto sigue durmiendo.

– ¡Espera!–Agarró su capa para detenerlo. – Yo vine a hablar contigo, Sasuke-kun. Lo que viste ayer no-

–En realidad– Volvió a interrumpirla. Comenzó a caminar hacia los escalones que lo llevarían a la salida del edificio liberándose del agarre de la Haruno–, no es algo que me interese.

– ¡Pero, Sasuke-kun, escúchame por favor!

–Habla más bajo, Sakura. Me duele la cabeza, y Naruto anda en peores condiciones. –Comenzó a perderse por las escaleras– Lo dejo en tus manos.

Sinceramente, había evitado charlar con Sakura por varias razones: le dolía la cabeza horrores, y porque realmente le interesaba poco si sus amigos estaban en una relación o no; pero la verdadera razón se debía al amorío que ella todavía parecía tener por él.

¿Realmente ella creía que tenía alguna "oportunidad amorosa" con él después de acostarse con su mejor amigo, casi hermano?

Suspiró una vez logró llegar a las calles de Konoha –más concurridas y coloridas de lo que recordaba– y decidió ir a por unos onigiris. Tal vez así el insistente dolor de cabeza cesaría un poco.

Mientras caminaba con la vista al frente podía oír los murmullos de las personas que dejaba atrás. En realidad poco le importaban, pero la resaca se le estaba haciendo insoportable por todos esos susurros y el brillante sol. ¿Por qué rayos el sol estaba tan brillante? Definitivamente nunca volvería a tomar. ¡Jamás!

Sus ojos fueron presos de un puesto de verduras que exponía unos grandes y rojizos tomates, se le antojaron deliciosos. Si había algo con lo que definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha perdía el control, esos eran los tomates.

Él adoraba el tomate.

Olvidando completamente la idea de los onigiris, se acercó al puesto y tomo un tomate en su mano. Rápidamente el dependiente se acercó a aconsejarlo de cuáles eran las mejores cosechas y trataba de engatusarlo con su palabrería para comprar más cosas; pero él no estaba escuchando, se había quedado absorto mirando el tomate en su mano mientras el dolor de cabeza se acentuaba y regresaban a él otros recuerdos: un callejón, gritos lejanos, calor, ropa, besos y una piel excesivamente roja.

_Diablos_, pensó.

– ¿No le gustan los tomates, señor? –La voz del dependiente lo hizo volver a la realidad.

–Llevaré 15 de estos. –Fue lo único que dijo devolviéndole el tomate apresado en sus manos para que lo contara.

–Enseguida. –El hombre sacó unas bolsas y comenzó a introducir el pedido.

Por lo poco que acababa de recordar, había tenido una pequeña sesión de besos en algún callejón algo lejano a la fiesta que habían montado en la BBQ. ¿Con quién? No lo recordaba. Lo único que podía definir a esa persona en sus recuerdos era su piel completamente roja.

¿Quién carajo tiene la piel tan roja?

Sinceramente, poco le importaba averiguar el rostro de su acompañante, después de todo, seguramente aparecería en algún momento a pedir algún tipo de responsabilidad de su parte. Suspiró cansadamente ante la idea.

Rezaba por nunca encontrársela.

–Aquí tiene señor. –Agarró la bolsa y se dispuso a volver a su antiguo departamento aunque estuviera inutilizable. No estaba dispuesto a seguir aguantando a Naruto y su cochinada un solo día más.

Apenas se volteó para comenzar su partida y deseo no haberlo hecho.

Ahí estaba ella, con una falda tan larga que apenas lograba verle las sandalias y un suéter ancho que él no explicaba cómo podía llevarlo con tal aberrante calor. Tenía la cabeza gacha por lo que el flequillo apenas dejaba visible sus ojos, y se notaba completamente distraída mientras revisaba en las bolsas que llevaba la compra que seguramente había hecho. No supo si fue por la fuerza con que la miraba o algún acto regido por el destino, pero ella había decidido subir la mirada y clavarla en él.

Cuando sus miradas chocaron no pudo hacer otra cosa que apretar su mandíbula y las azas de la bolsa de tomates. A medida que el rostro de ella cambiaba de una piel nívea a un rojizo quizás demasiado intenso, para él las imágenes de los recuerdos se volvían más nítidas y –sin realmente desearlo– su acompañante nocturna había adquirido un rostro. Sasuke se maldijo una y mil veces mientras la veía soltar las bolsas al suelo por la impresión.

Había besado a Hinata Hyuga.

**.**

**.**

**Eso es todo por el primer capítulo. Como ya había dicho desde el principio, quiero tomar esto con calma y tranquilidad, porque realmente no me gustaría que se estuviesen dando madrazos tan pronto. Todo tiene que tener un trasfondo y un por qué.**

**En el segundo capítulo se explicara detalladamente todo lo que sucedió aquella noche de borrachera, así que espérenlo con ansia porque hay cositas picantes.**

***Recuerden que he creado una cuenta en instagram (@princesacamison) destinada a todos mis fic. Ahí dejó avances de próximos capítulos, nuevas ideas y puedo estar en más contacto con ustedes.***

**Espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden comentar si fue así. ¡Nos leemos próximamente!**


End file.
